


You didn't have to say goodbye.

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KlanceAU, M/M, klance, klangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was time for Keith to leave, but never without saying goodbye.





	You didn't have to say goodbye.

Lance walked into the room, smiling at the peaceful sight in front of him. Keith was curled up on the couch, braid sprawled across his face. Kosmo was snuggled up next to him, peaceful snores escaping the wolf’s snout. He bent down, tenderly brushing the hair off Keith’s face. How am I so lucky….. Lance carefully placed a kiss to his Husbands temple before scratching Kosmo’s ear and quietly walking to the bedroom. He fell onto the bed, thankful for the relief the pillows gave him from a long day. It was always great to see the gang again, especially at the annual dinner, but man was it tiring getting all the way back to Cuba after all the excitement already. The Cuban boy rolled under the fluffy covers, his eyelids sinking as the world melted away to a peaceful sleep.


End file.
